Unexpected Visitors
by justanotherfangirl41319
Summary: This is set in late season 3, after 3x09. I have always wondered, what would happen if Luke came back? So I decided to write about it, and unexpectedly I came up with a couple different POV's. More chapters to come, hopefully. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Rating and Genre is subject to change depending on how this continues.
1. Unexpected Visitors

(I didn't plan on it being written like this but it's written mostly in Luke's point of view.)

Luke Callaghan sat in his car outside of a very familiar building. He was stealing a moment alone to collect himself before he had to face all of these people that he once knew, these people that had respected and looked up to him, and most importantly he needed to ready himself to see her. He hadn't seen or talked to her since he left the 15th, he had transferred to Ottawa to, if he was being honest with himself, run away from his past - more acurately he was running away from her.

Someone cleared their throat, reminding Luke he wasn't alone in his car after all. He looked over at his partner with a half-smile and she reached over and gripped his hand. RIley Jackson had been tentative to start a relationship with a co-worker, especially her new partner, but he wore her down and they had started dating secretly about a month after his transfer.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with concern in her eyes and voice. It made his chest hurt to hear that, knowing she was falling in love with him and also knowing that he couldn't return her feelings fully because of her. Because of Andy.

"It's just a lot, coming back here.. after everything." He replied looking away from Riley. He had told her most of the story but leaving a few key things out. He had unconsciously made Andy sound like the bad guy, but he never corrected her misunderstanding of the story, he let his partner believe he wasn't in the wrong that he wasn't the real bad guy. The worst part was that she didn't even realize how in love he still was with Andy, how he felt as though he'd never love anyone again, or at least not love anyone as much. He'd given everything he had into his relationship with Andy, but he did it too late, after he messed it all up by cheating on her with Jo. He still couldn't believe he threw it all away for one night of nostalgic fun. He only persued Riley to get his mind off of Andy, it hadn't worked too well.

"We can't sit here all day, Callaghan, we have to go in there and do our jobs. Okay?" She said, using her comanding voice. It was one of the things he really admired about her. He looked up at her and while giving her hand a quick squeeze he nodded. They exited the car, as he was closing the door he heard a painfully familiar laugh followed by a squeal and rapid foot steps.

"Sam, stop! We're at work, that means no tickling!" Andy nearly yelled as she came up across Lukes' car unknowingly. Before she could see him she turned around and was backing towards the door of the station with Sam following her with a mischevious grin on his face.

"McNally we aren't even inside the building yet, or in uniform for that matter. So until you get over the thresh hold of that door-" Sam started with a hungry look in his eyes, "You're mine, McNally." He lunged at her and she dodged it jumping backward letting out a small shriek. Sam started to say something when he was cut off by several voices hidden behind some cars.

"Idle threats, Swarek." Traci said, shaking her head at him.

"Plus, I'd put money on Andy anyday. Even over you, Swarek." Dov called from a little further away.

They came into view and Luke took in the familiar faces of the rookies he'd come to know.

"Couldn't you to keep this stuff at home, come on, the rest of us do." Gail chimed in trying for grumpy but she couldn't hide the smile.

"Oh yeah, you and Collins hide it so well Gail." Andy said stopping her retreat placing her hand on her hips.

No one had noticed Luke and his partner, who had joined his side, yet as they stood beside his car. They watched silently as Sam walked up to Andy slowly with his hands up in surrender. She smiled and held her hand out for him and he took it pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips, he pulled away to slide his hands into hers and they were both smiling like love sick teenagers.

"Alright, come on love birds, we need to go change and get ready for parade. If we're late Frank will kill us." Gail said, ushering them along.

"Yeah has anyone else noticed he's gone all.. papa bear on us lately?" Andy asked as they began walking toward the door hand in hand with Swarek. Before anyone could answer her, Luke called out to her.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, seeing her in his arms, how publically they allow their relationship to be even at work. He couldn't help but notice how happy she looked, he knew she never seemed so openly happy and care-free when they were together. He called out to her.

"Andy."

Everyone froze, they recognized that voice. They all turned and looked, to see if they had heard right. None of them could believe it, Luke Callaghan was standing before them. Sam tightened his grip on her hand giving her a reasurring squeeze. Traci, Dov and Gail stood stock still, unsure of what to do or where to go. Finally Andy managed to speak.

"Luke. Wh-what are you doing here? I thought... I thought you transferred out." Andy managed to say in a slow measured voice.

"I did. We're here for a case. This is my partner, Detective Riley Jackson." Luke sounded professional, the only thing betraying him was his inablity to move, to motion to Riley or to walk over and shake someone's hand. If he didn't move forward soon he'd get back in his car and drive away. He felt a light pressure on his back, Riley pushed him forward slightly, this was enough for him so that he could walk forward toward his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend.

"Officer Swarek, Peck, Nash, Epstien." He nodded to all of them. They nodded back. It was a very uncomfortable and awkward silence. Andy broke it by speaking.

"Detective Jackson it's nice to meet you. Andy McNally." She held out her hand for the woman to shake, Riley met her greeting with one of her own.

"It's nice to meet you too, Officer McNally, I've heard a lot about you." Riley responded.

"I can only imagine. Um, I guess we'll see you guys later. We have to go get ready for parade. But it was nice meeting you and Luke it's great to see you again." Andy wrapped up their awkward encounter quickly and everyone either nodded or said a small goodbye and the officers quickly made their way into the station. Luke and Riley watched them go. Luke couldn't help but notice how as they left Andy had laced her fingers with Sams' and tugged him close after her. He felt that she was trying to make a statement to him: that she had moved on.

* * *

Andy quickly changed into her uniform, rushing to get to parade. Seeing Luke had shaken her, she had thought that part of her life was over, she never expected to see him again. Traci and Gail waited for her in silence as they all finished getting ready. Andy turned to look at the two girls who she called her best friends, she gave them a brave smile and nodded toward the door to let them know she was ready.

As they walked out of the locker room Traci asked, "How you holding up?"

Andy let out a shaky breath and shrugged before relpying, "I'm okay, actually. Seeing him, it- I don't know." She couldn't look either of them in the eye, she also wasn't watching where she was going and there fore walked right into a solid wall of muscle. She jerked in surprise to see Sam's amused smirk as his hand shot out to steady her.

"A little distracted, babe?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam." Andy groaned, "Not at work, you know that."

He replaced his cocky demeanor for one he only ever let her see; his features softened, his lips quirked into the most adorably sweet smile she'd ever seen, and his eyes lightened allowing his love for her to shine through. Gail and Traci, who were flanking the couple, saw this look and were shocked. Gail had always thought Sam and Andy's relationship was mainly physical and Traci knew they cared for each other but right then both ladies saw just how much he loved her and they could tell from the way she was looking back at him they she felt the same way.

"Andy, I'm not ashamed of us. I know it's important for us to keep it professional at work but we are relatively alone right now so my little slip up is okay, don't you think?" He waited for her to nod. "Alright then." His smile grew a little and he kissed her on the nose.

"You don't play fair." Andy finally said with a light accusing tone. Which caused Gail to laugh.

"They never do, Andy." She smiled and walked away, musing about her own thoughts.

"Come on you two, we need to get to parade." Traci said, pushing the couple down the hall lightly. "No doubt Luke's coming back here will be the first item on the list, and I think we'd all like to know why he's here." Traci said it directly to try and pierce the giant awkward bubble that had formed around everyone since they found out Luke was back.


	2. Rookie's Dilemma

**Wow, I'm delighted to hear that you guys like the story so far. I honestly hadn't expected it, thank you guys so much. I decided to go with Gail's POV here in light of the preview for the next episode, I am aware that Luke showed up in the previews for 3x09 but I didn't know all of this before writing the first chapter. So I took a little turn and took a crack at what Gail might be going through after being saved. I also know that they implied someone may not live through the episode but I couldn't kill anyone off. Hey, that's what fanfic is for, it gives you the chance to have a happy ending where there wasn't one in actuality.**

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy the next installment. Please excuse gramatical and spelling errors, I try but I'm only human.**

**Enjoy!**

Gail walked on ahead of the other's thinking of her last few days with Nick. He deffinitely hadn't been playing fair last night. She smiled at the memory of their late night activities. She had reassured everyone she was okay and couldn't believe how easily they backed off, it was a little unsettling that they couldn't tell, or didn't care, that she was deflecting. Well, all of them back off except two people; Nick and Andy. They saw through her deflections. Not only that but they fought over who would take care of her.

Nick insited on her staying with him, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Andy on the other hand didn't want Gial out of her sight, they all knew she felt responsible for what happened, but Gail could see something else in Andy's eyes. Gail had realized that Andy really cared, she hadn't realize that Andy had thought of Gail as such a close friend, but I guess going through something like they had makes you see things more clearly. Gail told her friend she'd be fine with Nick joking that she wouldn't mind sleepig in a real bed instead of on a couch trying not to say that she wasn't exactly comfotable being in Andy's place after what happened, and before Andy could insit on Gail taking her bed Nick ushered her away calling back reassurances that Gail would be fine with him.

She would never admit it but she loved how he'd been treating her since she was rescued, he had barely left her side. She thought she'd get annoyed after a while having a constant shadow in the shape of Nick Collins looming over her but instead she felt... safe, comfortable even. He and the other Rookies hadn't been allowed to go in and look for her directly but they had been there; outside, pacing with worry. She knew he wanted to be there for her, to be the one to find her, he even told her as much their first night together.

One thing she hadn't expected was Oliver Shaw being the one to save her life, she deffinitely looked at Oliver in a new light now. She had always respected Oliver, as much as she respected anyone, but she hadn't expected Oliver to still be the kind of cop to come in and save the day. She had expected it to be Swarek, the residential bad-ass of the One-Five. But at that point, she didn't care who saved her, she just wanted to get away from the creep that rushed her in Andy's apartment. She shivered involuntarily as she mentally relived her kidnapping.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_She stepped out of the musty cab handing the cabbie several bills, she told him to keep the change as she closed the door. She walked slowly towards Andy's house getting her key out and ready. She listened to the souds around her; the cab pulling off the curb, a couple of middle-aged men talking as they walked down the street, and her heels as they clicked on the pavement. She slid the key in home once she reached Andy's door. She sighed putting down her bag and locking the door behind her, knowing Andy wouldn't be home later because she was at Swareks' having sexy time._

_She walked into the living room taking out her phone along the way, she pressed speed dial and listened as the line came to life, buzzing out a familiar tone until the voicemail picked up. 'You've reached Nick Collins, sorry I can't some to the phone right now. Leave a message at the beep.' She sighed as she listened, waiting for the beep to leave him a message. She had really wanted to talk to him, not his answering machine, but she settled for leaving him a message to call her back._

_"Hey, I really need to see you. Um, why don't you come over to Andy's place, she went home with Swarek so I've got the place to myself. I thought, maybe we could.. I don't know, talk or something. Just call me back. Please?" She hung up the phone with a huff and started to take off her jacket, slowly undoing the buttons thinking. She had added the 'please' as an after thought, knowing it could only help her, but hating it becasue it made her feel weak like she was begging. She still had her phone in her hand and just as she looked at it, thinking of calling him again someone knocked at the door. She couldn't help but smile, knowing it had to be Nick, who else could it be. She walked to the front door, undoing the dead-bolt she opened the door. _

_The door came at her full force, she hadn't been expecting that and it knocked her backward. The intruder came in rushing her, she fought back of course. They struggled for dominance, knocking over nearly everything in their paths. But Gail soon figured out that although her dress was nice and very flatering, it was not the ideal dress for fending off crazed, home invading lunatics._

_She could remember every detail, every smack and shove she received and delt. In the end, she lost. He knocked her down and straddled her, she fought back harder not allowing him to do whatever he had planned. She managed to grab something and hit him but it had no effect on him. She managed to flip over and wiggle up and away from him, crawling desperately, fighting for her life. Ultimately he subdued her, knocking her unconscious._

_She faintly remembers hearing someone's voice, calling for her from far away through the darkenss, at one point until it stopped abruptly. She figured it was her imagination and fell back into the darkness._

_The first thing she noticed when she came to was acrid smell that assaulted her nose. She could feel the nausiating gas fill her lungs and she began coughing and gag to expell the unwanted vapors._

_"Hey sleepy head." An alarmingly familiar voice said to her sweetly..._ Sweetly? What the hell? This gut just kidnapped her and he was speaking sweetly to her?_, she thought to herself before opening her eyes. She looked around, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. _

_"Oh, don't be quiet on me now. We had such a nice time last night, didn't we?" He asked taking a hold of her face forcing her to look at him. She knew she had to play along, it would keep her alive longer than resisting, but it wasn't in her nature and she really wanted to hurt this guy._

_"What do you want with me?" She asked in a steely voice. She coughed again, her throat dry from what ever he used to wake her up. He reached over and grabbed a water bottle, uncapping it he tipped it to her lips so she could have a drink. Deeming it safe, figuring if he wanted her dead he had many easier ways that poisoning her, she took a drink greedily. He took the water away, a little too early in her opinon she could have down the whole bottle._

_"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your date." He smiled at her but she could hear the underlying threat in his words: be nice, play along, and you won't get hurt... yet. She closed her eyes, stealing a moment to assess what she could do, she let out a sigh knowing she had one option for now._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised." She said slowly to him in a calm voice._

_"Surprised, why?" He asked with a bewildered laugh._

_"I didn't think you were interested in me." She said, playing along._

_"Not interested? Are you kidding? I didn't want to stop talking to you. You're something special, Gail." He replied giving her an incredulous look, obviously not understanding how she coudn't notice his interest in her._

_She nodded slowly and forced a light smile on her lips as she met his eyes, she didn't know how he knew her real name, she hadn't given it to him. "I figured all bartenders flirted with the pretty girls, I didn't realize that you were so into me." She said it teasingly, flirting with him._

_He smiled in return, happy to get the correct response out of her. "Well, it is in the Bartender handbook. But you, like I said, are special. I've never connected with those other girls, they... they're the kind of girls that drink appletini's." He said with a smirk, winking at their apparent inide joke. "They'd never be caught drinking a shot of tequila." He continued, his smile growing bigger as he talked._

_END FLASHBACK_

Gail came back to the world of the living as she entered parade, taking a seat in the front by Nick.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked leaning in to whisper to her, nudging her shoulder lightly with his.

She smiled lightly and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She was still fighting back the wave of fear that had washed over her as a result of her memory. She noticed several people watching them and began to feel uneasy. She liked attention but she didn't like that she was getting the attention because of her kidnapping. She put on her usual indifferent facade hoping no one would see through it. She hoped more than anything that no one would ask if she was okay. She settled herself in looking forward and waited for Best to start.

* * *

_Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to add another part with Riley's POV in this chapter but I have to rewrite a few things and make sure it's good enough to post. Thanks for the support, I hope you liked this new chapter. More to come soon!_


	3. Kryptonite

The first thing Detective Riley Jackson noticed about the officers of Division 15 was how they operated. She could tell they were all close, like a family, in fact she could see several inner-office relationships that were unheard of in most other places -at least relationships so open in the work place. She was standing in Sergeant Frank Best's office, barely listening as Luke explained the reason they were there, looking out the blinds watching the officers file in for parade.

A small group called her eye's to attention, she watched as three women walked out of the locker rooms. She recognized them from earlier -Andy, Peck, and Nash- Andy was walking slightly ahead of the other two and walked flush into another cop, who she realized was Swarek -the guy who took Andy from Luke. She couldn't be mad at Swarek for that, because she wouldn't have met_ him_, but she was angry that this guy caused Luke to start his life over breaking his heart in the process.

She watched Andy's exchange with her new boy-toy and saw something she hadn't expected, she saw genuine affection and maybe even love. She shook it off and watched as one of the women, Peck Luke had called her, walk away from the group. Riley watched as this girls face changed, she looked extremely happy -as if she was floating on a cloud- and all of a sudden her face darkened and she looked... scared, terrified even. The detective didn't know what to make of it, it had happened so quickly. She watched as the last of the officers walked into parade and turned back to the drama unfolding in Sergeant Best's office.

"Look, Luke, I'm not going to let you barge in here and act like you run the place." Best said through his teeth.

"I'm not asking to take over the division, Frank, I just wanted to come in and help! This was my case, mine and Detective Jackson's -we know what we're up against." He had glanced at Riley to see if she paying attention, she was unnerved to see he looked more than mildly annoyed that she hadn't been listening to their exchange. _Typical_, she thought, _he wan't to take charge and do all the talking but when things get tough he expects me to come in with the save_. She sighed and decided to step in, smooth things over before the bridge was completely burned.

"Sergeant Best, I apologize for Detective Callaghan. You have to understand that this case means a lot to both of us. We've been with it since the beginning and, honestly sir, we _need_ to see this through. And we'd like you and your people's help, Luke says you guys are the best and we could use the help." She said it smoothly, applying the right about of emotion as needed. But Best isn't one to be taken by a pretty girl and her persuasive words, she could tell.

"I do understand, Detective, but you have to understand that I -and you for that matter- have no reason to believe your suspect is in Toronto. I want to help but there isn't enough to go on, you're welcome to stay for a few days but know that you won't have us for back up."

Luke interjected, "Frank, please, just let me use a couple uni's. No D's, just two coppers. You can choose who it is, but Frank please don't shut me out."

Frank sat silently for a minute, processing Luke's obvious desperation. He looked at his watched and cursed under his breath. "Alright, alright. I'll give you two officers, my choice, though I have a good idea of who you'd like." He stood up and sighed eyeing Luke and his new partner, "I'm only agreeing because I'm late for parade. Hell, McNally might even beat me there." A grin spread across his face he walked out of his office toward parade.

Riley looked over to see Luke smiling as well and furrowed her brow, "What did he mean by that?" She managed to conceal her discomfort at his easy smile with a curious expression.

"Oh, uh it's nothing- just that Andy, she's always late to parade. Even when we were together, we'd leave early and she'd still be the last one into parade." He shook his head and smiled remembering back to days when he was happy, she'd never seen him like this -so happy and... almost at ease. She shook off his expression, pushing it back into the dark recesses of her mind to worry over later. They left Best's office and headed to parade to see who would be working with them, though she had a pretty good idea who it would end up being. Boy, did she hope she was wrong.

* * *

"Sergeant, it's nice of you to join us." Andy called out as Frank made his way up to the front of the room. Everyone snickered and grinned openly, Best turned and grinned at McNally.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, McNally." He winked before getting down to business.

"Okay, Good Morning coppers. Let's get down to business." Andy, who was standing in the back next to Traci, could feel a pair of eyes on her. She glanced to her right and saw Luke quickly look up at Best and knew it was him. She also noticed his partner, she was glaring at both her and Luke -_Uh oh,_ Andy thought. She caught Sam's eye as she turned back to Best and smiled, he winked at her before turning his attention to Best. "As I'm sure most of you noticed, a certain Detective has found his way back to us and he even brought a friend." That caused several people to look around and for the first time see that Luke was back. Chatter immediately erupted all through out the room.

Best raised his voice and continued, "Officially, he isn't working under us but he's got a case he's been working on and thinks his suspect is in the city, so I've agreed to let two uni's help him out for a couple days. If anyone wants to volunteer by all means, if not I pick who goes." There was complete silence, Andy -hell, everyone- knew that the only people willing to help Luke would be the D's but Best said he was only allowing coppers. Andy also knew there was no way she was going to get stuck following up some ridiculous lead with her ex.

Breaking the awkward silence, Best continued, "Alright, I haven't had time to think this through much but I'm going to assign Noelle and Peck. Noelle's already on desk duty and it's Peck's first day back." Andy looked up the row to find a very pissed off Gail Peck, she couldn't blame her, Best had practically stuck a sticker on her that said 'Fragile, Handle with care'. "Before you say anything Peck, this is for your own good. We all know you're tough but I even put McNally and Collins on desk for a few days after we got you back." Gail's expression turned to shock as she looked to her friends, who nodded in unison.

"Fine, but I won't go quietly and I can't promise I'll be nice." Gail said, sitting defiantly.

Nick smiled and said, "That's different than regular duty, how?" He bumped her shoulder to let her know he was just poking fun, he rested his hand on her leg for a second to reinforce he was only kidding. With that she was some how able to ignore their co-workers chuckling around the room at both of their comments.

"Alright, so now that that's taken care of. Back to business as usual. Pairings are on the board. Stay safe out there people. Protect, Serve, and watch your back." Best finished up his morning speech and everyone got up and started to bustle around to see who they were riding with today.

"Hey partner." A familiar voice whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, she felt hands rest lightly on her waist before she snapped out of it and turned on her heel.

"You are going to get us into so much trouble." Andy said, smiling up at her partner and oblivious of the others milling around them.

While they were oblivious everyone else was not, most were used to how the two acted -actually everyone was used to it- that is, except Luke and Riley. At other divisions, like the one they were stationed at in Ottawa, it wasn't acceptable to have inner-office relationships. Of course no one listened to the rule, much like at 15, but at other divisions they were much better at hiding their relationships in the work place. No one was as open and affectionate as the couples in the 15, and there wasn't nearly as many. Luke knew that much, he and Andy had been pretty open with their relationship, it had been slightly challenging to shift to a hidden relationship though it did make it easier when Riley had said she wanted to keep it a secret. Luke and Riley walked past Swarek and McNally quickly avoiding the awkward glances from his previous co-workers.

* * *

"No, McNally. I think you've already beat us to the punch on that one a few times." He said with a smirk as they left parade. "My little Danger Magnet." He added as they stopped to get some coffee before heading to their cruiser. She smiled at him and bumped her hip into his. They turned to leave and both noticed Luke watching them before he headed into a conference room off the main hall next to parade.

"Things are going to be awkward the next few days, aren't they?" Andy asked, keeping her eyes on the conference room drawn windows, watching the shadows of people walking around.

"Only if we make it awkward, McNally." Sam said doing the same as her.

"Then let's not make it awkward, come on, let's go." She said, tearing her eyes away from the windows to look up at Sam, who looked back at her with a fully dimpled smile.

"Not fair, put those away." Andy said with a laugh. His dimples had sort of become a running joke between them, she just couldn't resist him when he used them; they were his version of puppy dog eyes and her kryptonite.

"Gotta' use what I got, McNally." Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee and heading out to the Barn. Andy followed quickly shaking her head, she couldn't stop the thought that came racing through her head and unintentionally come out of her mouth in a mumble.

"You _definitely _know how to use what you've got." She had mumbled it, under her breath and into her coffee cup but Sam had heard her and barked out a laugh that he tried to hide by covering his mouth with his hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been super busy and then I didn't have access to my laptop. Anyway, sorry it's short but I figured it's better to post a small/short chapter than to keep you guys waiting for another week. Hope you guys liked it, more to come soon -hopefully.


	4. A Sea of Red

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my muse left me for awhile and the recent episode didn't help. (You know crying and grief don't a story make.) I decided to write this chapter before the next episode comes on because honestly it's going to be too much: Jerry dies one week and the next week McSwarek hits some serious rough patches. Every the optimist, no not really but it sounds good, I don't think they'll break up - they'll get through it. They better.. yes, that's a threat.**

**Anyway, I realized I hadn't actually written about Jerry, or in his POV, at all through out this story but I promise next chapter - Jerry Barber will be there and he will be alive.**

**Hope you guys enjoy...**

* * *

Luke took a deep breath as he walked into the conference room and closed the door behind him. Riley glanced up from the case files splayed across the conference table. Gail and Noelle were sitting on the other side of the table, closest to the door. He watched as Noelle looked over the case file while rubbing her stomach.

"Can I get you anything, Noelle?" Luke asked.

She mustered up a slight smile and Gail rolled her eyes.

"No, thanks. Let's just get to work, Luke." He nodded and walked over to the clear dry-erase board, he picked up a copy of the case file and began to stick the pictures to the board and write down what they knew.

After staring at the board, pouring over the evidence and information, and going through about four pots of coffee they still had nothing. Luke was getting frustrated, he _knew_ this guy was in Toronto. He _had_ to be.

"Okay, let's talk this through one more time." Riley said, Luke turned to face her.

"We know our suspect, Kevin Tyler, was the last seen with all four victims." Riley began.

Gail filled in the details, "He gave Jessica Wells, 31. Ms. Wells was his co-worker at the time, a ride home after work because her car wouldn't start. You had mechanics check it out and there was nothing wrong with the car, right?" Luke and Riley nodded. "Okay, then we have Beth Hunter, 29. There is security feed from a cafe showing him having coffee with her, a friend stated they were on a date."

Gail studied the page in front of her for exact information, "Her friend stated they had been on two dates previous and they really hit it off. They left together and no one saw her the rest of the day, her sister reported her missing the next day when she never showed up for their lunch date." The two Detectives nodded again, thinking over the information trying to find anything in this young cop's words.

As Gail took a breath and a sip of coffee, Noelle finished up, "Then we have Alicia Cooper, 32. Witness statement says Mr. Tyler and Ms. Cooper had a heated argument the day she disappeared."

Luke interjected, "Yeah, we thought he was finally slipping up. That we might be able to bring him in, but we didn't have any solid evidence. Just the word of a nosey neighbor. We couldn't find any other connections between Tyler and Cooper other than that argument."

"What did Alicia Cooper do for a living?" Gail asked, searching over the files.

Riley answered, "She was in real-estate. We checked to see if Tyler had purchased any thing and we couldn't find anything."

"But that doesn't mean he didn't buy. What if he bought property under a different name. A family member or a friend..?" Gail perked up.

Luke sighed, they had thought about the possibility but hadn't been able to find anything. They needed more evidence to get a warrant and without the warrant they didn't have enough evidence, it was a vicious circle. He said as much to the others, frustration evident in his voice.

"Okay, so what about the last girl?" Noelle asked carefully, trying not to set Luke off.

"Haley Richards, 30, she was last seen on her morning jog through Brewer Park. We canvassed the area and we got three witnesses saying she wasn't jogging alone. Two of them couldn't I.D. Tyler but the third one.. She gave us a positive I.D." Luke said, Riley interjected reiterating the notes she had taken from their interview with the woman. "She was sitting on a bench watching her children play on the jungle bars when they jogged by. Usually Haley stopped to chat with her but that day she hadn't even glanced in her direction Haley was intent on her conversation with Tyler."

Gail stood up and walked to the board, "So all four woman were last seen with this guy, you can't hold him because there's no evidence of foul play on his part. Except that now he's disappeared."

Before Luke or Riley could say anything Noelle asked, "Why do you think he came to Toronto?" She reclined back in her chair slightly and rested a hand on her stomach, moving small circles over her pregnant belly.

"That's where the case gets a little thin, we can't be sure where he went. But we think he's here because we were able to pull up traffic cam footage and track him to Toronto but the trail went cold. We don't know if he was passing through or finding a new hunting ground." Luke showed them the pictures of his car from the traffic cams.

"And we still haven't been able to find the first four girls. We don't know if they're alive or..." Riley said, grief evident in her voice. She huffed out a defeated sigh as she sat down, putting her head in her hands.

Gail looked away from the board at the other cops in the room, she focused on Luke with a challenge in her voice, "Maybe you guys should focus on finding the girls in Ottawa, the fact that he ran -" Luke angrily interrupted her, "We searched his house but we couldn't find anything. If he had anything incriminating he took it with him, there was no sign anywhere that the girls were kept or brought there. No trophies, no blood, not one indication that the girls were ever in his house. Copper's prints were found in the house but we knew she had been there at least once before. We have nothing."

Gail's head dropped for a second and then she looked back up at Luke with her mouth pursed toward one side and a hard glint to her eyes, "Maybe you didn't look hard enough. Maybe if you took your head out of your -" Noelle cut her off, "Hey, hey. Peck stand down."

There was enough tension in the room it was practically visible. It was interrupted by the 'New Guy' Nick Collins, when he walking into the room. He had a smile on his face as he opened the door, it quickly disappeared as he took in the atmosphere of the room. He set his eyes on Gail, "Hey."

"I thought you were on patrol with Diaz." Gail said.

He nodded walking over, handing her a fresh cup of coffee. "I was, we just brought in this guy for solicitation. Thought I'd come see if you wanted a break, for lunch..?" She accepted the coffee with a slight smile. Just as she was about to accept Luke cut it, "We have work, New Guy, maybe you should try it sometime." Luke was furious, he had forgotten how Gail could be, she always seemed to push the right buttons to piss someone off royally.

"Actually,_ Collins_, I'm hungry and this case if going nowhere fast." Gail said, reaching over for her jacket, she headed towards the door with Nick. "It can wait another hour."

Luke stopped her at the door, he couldn't believe she was just going to leave, "Frank said you were to work with me today." He nearly growled it out at her.

Gail gave him a disbelieving look and suddenly her eyes hardened, "Yeah, but he didn't say I couldn't have a lunch break. Jeez, Luke. How did Andy put up with you all that time? You're so damn controlling." She pushed his arm out of her way and stormed out with Collins in tow.

Luke slammed the door behind her, he spun around and saw that his actions made both Noelle and Riley jump. He stormed over to the board turning away from the woman as he thought over Gail's words, hiding the kaleidoscope of emotions that worked their way across his face. He couldn't show any more weakness, not to these people, not here.

"How about we all take a break and get some lunch. It's been a long morning." Riley said softly, and carefully. Luke knew she was only trying to help, he felt her stand up and walk up behind him, she tentatively put a hand on his back which he flinched away from. He instantly regretted it and his shoulder's sagged in defeat. He knew he over reacted to Gail going out for lunch. He chalked it up to him being stressed about the case and being back at the 15.

"Yeah, fine." He grumbled as he reached for his jacket.

* * *

It had been a quiet morning, Andy thought to her self, looking out the window of the cruiser from the passenger side. Sam was driving, as usual. She didn't mind today, she had too much on her mind to concentrate on the road, she'd never hear the end of it from Sam if she actually got into an accident. That thought brought a smile to her face, she looked over at Sam, who she noticed with a start had been looking at her.

"Pay attention to the road, Swarek." She said with a smirk.

"You afraid we're gonna crash, McNally?" He said in a teasing voice as he looked back at the road. "You can hold my hand if you're scared." He said, raising an eye brow and glancing at her. She rolled her eyes at his outstretched hand.

"Work, Sam." She reminded him pushing his hand to the steering wheel.

He chuckled in response and they settled into a comfortable silence. As Sam turned the corner, heading to their favorite watering hole for lunch, the radio crackled to life requesting assistance for an armed robbery in progress not far from them.

Sam reached for the radio in a flash and responded, "This is 1505, on route. Five minutes out."

He hit the siren and they were off.

"Okay, McNally. I need you to follow my lead on this one. Nothing reckless, okay?" Sam said keeping his eyes on the road.

Andy knew he was referring to her history of not so smart and, as he said, reckless behavior. She knew she had a reputation as a 'danger magnet', Sam had said as much just that morning. She couldn't disagree with anyone when they said that but it still hit a sore spot. "I know, Sam. No hero business. You're the boss."

He snorted at her last comment, she knew he heard the sarcasm lightly laced with anger in with her words but chose to ignore it and say, "Got that right." She rolled her eyes fighting a smile.

Sam pulled up outside the address dispatch had given them, it was a small convenience store, they were first on scene and the robbers were still inside. Andy made a move to get out of the car, Sam reached over to stop her.

"Not yet, McNally." He reached for the radio again and called in backup.

"1505 requesting backup..." Andy tuned him out as he reported what they saw. She counted two guys with glocks, they lined up most of the hostages in front of the door and windows. Smart, it was lunch time so there had been quite a crowd in the store which meant a lot of hostages. Sam had been right to keep them in the car, these guys obviously knew what they were doing.

"They're getting a mobile command over here with hostage negotiators. We should keep people away from the store front, set up a perimeter." Sam's words pulled her to attention, she nodded in agreement.

They got out of the cruiser guns drawn, Sam checked the alley beside the store quickly and deeming it empty they moved to clear the street. They managed to create a perimeter, they could hear the sirens of their fellow cops coming closer and closer. They took cover behind the doors of their cruiser, guns pointed at the store. Everything went smoothly until that moment, time seemed to slow down as she looked over at Sam, she watched Sam turn his attention from the store front to the approaching cruisers behind them, she moved but not fast enough. Shots rang out and glass shattered, sprinkling across the ground.

* * *

Oliver Shaw was sitting at his usual diner having lunch with Epstein, he hated to work with the kid. He was always so.. chipper. It was unnerving. Oliver had noticed a change in Epstein, he wasn't so eager or talkative lately, though Oliver wasn't complaining. Now sitting in across from the kid he could see dark circles under his eyes and an unfamiliar slump in his shoulders.

"What's up with you, Epstein?" Oliver asked as he picked up a french fry, pointing it at the young cop.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Epstein said, looking up at Oliver with annoyance in his voice.

Oliver pointed his french fry at the kid, "You got circles under your eyes, you lost all the pep in your step, and you haven't been running my ear off... Honestly, I wouldn't complain but I gotta say - it's creepy man." Oliver ate his fry slowly, his eyes never leaving Epstein's face.

Dov sighed and looked Oliver in the eye, "Just having some problems, personal problems. Um, I don't - I don't want to talk about it. Okay? I'm dealing with it." He looked back down at the food in front of him but didn't eat any of it.

Oliver nodded, he knew what it was like to have problems at home and he understood not wanting to talk about it to people he worked with. They ate in silence. Grabbing coffee to go, they headed out to patrol.

They weren't in their cruiser for more than five minutes when they heard the request for back up and an armed robbery. Oliver grabbed the radio, "1519, on route. Three minutes out." Oliver put on the siren and sped up.

As Oliver turned the corner at the same time as another cruiser, he saw Sam and Andy clearing the street. He turned off his cruiser and it looked over at Epstein to say something when shots rang out. He and Epstein ducked, they heard someone yell and glass shattering.

Oliver nodded to Epstein and they jumped out guns drawn. The only thing he liked about riding with Epstein was that the kid knew how to take orders and he listened well. Oliver froze when his eyes took in the scene before him.

Glass was spread in a thin sheet over the sidewalk, the windows were shot out. The yelling he had heard was drowned out by more sirens, back up arriving on scene. Oliver hardly noticed the noise, he could barely hear anything, his ears were ringing. He wasn't sure if it was from the gun fire or the blood. There was so much blood. It's all he could see, red - so much red. A pool, no... an ocean of red.

His eyes snapped to the right, he watched as Andy pointed her gun and shot three times down the alley way. Then she ran around the cruiser over to her partner calling out something.. he couldn't quite make it out. He shook his head as he watched, he couldn't believe it. Sam Swarek, his best friend, his brother - was shot.

* * *

Chocolate. A deep, raging sea of chocolate-brown hidden behind a thick-set of lashes. On a good day those eyes could shine, a beacon in the storm. Other days they _were_ the storm. Everyday she looked into those eyes, loving every flicker and emotion that ran across them. Loving how those eyes transformed completely depending on their surroundings.

_Sleepy. _

_Lust. _

_Hunger._

_Joy._

_Laughter. _

_Happiness. _

_Anger. _

_Sadness._

_Jealousy. _

_Pain. _

She had seen them all.

As she made her way to the man she loved she barely thought about the man she had just shot three times in the chest, her thoughts were focused on one thing. She called to him, needing him to be okay, wishing and hoping he was okay. She searched his eyes as she knelt down next to him, holding her small hands over his abdomen, and she was surprised and disturbed to see something she wasn't used to, something she had never seen in them before. They were empty.

* * *

A/N: So... thoughts?


	5. Two Words

_A/N: So sorry to keep you guys hanging with this. I wanted it to be perfect and as I said before the past few episodes don't help with a creative mind. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. R&R_

* * *

Cold. I feel cold. At least I think I do. I-I can't remember.. I can't see, everything's so dark.. I can't think clearly... What-

_'Sam.'_

What was that? Was that Andy? I can't see her, where is she?

_Andy!_ I try to call to her but I can't. She doesn't hear me.

_Come on Sammy, stap out of this!_ I chide myself and it's like a switch it flipped.

I can see light, dim light, it makes me dizzy I feel like I'm looking through a tunnel. Suddenly the light's blocked out and I hear her.

_'Sam! Come on Sam, stay with me! Fight!'_

Andy. I listen to her, I focus on her voice and I _fight_. I fight to hold on to what's real and... I see her. I breath out a sigh that comes out as more of a wet cough and she looks more intently at me, her face is wet - she's crying. I try to say something and then I feel it. I feel an intense, searing pain in my side like, like I'm on fire - I can feel it burning. I flinch, but that makes it worse.

"No, no. Don't move." Andy says gently and increases pressure on my abdomen, which hurts a lot. I can't help it, I groan out in pain closing my eyes again because my vision was getting blury and I'm starting to feel nauteous. I'm going to black out again.

"I know, baby, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry." Andy chokes out, pulling one of her hands from my stomach and I feel it brush through my hair, her thumb brushing the side of my face. I focus my eyes on her blury face. I lock eyes with her, and I start to see her better, she's more clear. She's grounding me, I focus on her to steady my breathing.

I try to talk and manage to choke out, "Andy.. Wha- ah?" I groan out in pain and search her eyes, hoping she understands what I'm asking. _What the hell happened?_ One minute we were waiting for back-up and the next I..

"You were shot. But you're going to be okay." Her voice shook a little when she began speaking, it became fierce toward the end with a silent promise - a promise she couldn't keep. She looked away and began yelling, "Officer down! We need paramedic's over here!"

My senses were slowly coming back to me but they were dim, I could hear noise... I strained to figure out what was going on - sirens, yelling, foot steps.. Suddenly a new shadow blotted my view. Everything was growing black again, I fought against it focusing on Andy's face - studying the familiar sight and despite it all my heart squeezed - I could feel it contract. This gave me hope, my heart was racing but I... I can't talk. Everything's getting muffled.. My eyes close briefly before her voice snaps me back into reality.

"Stay with me, Sam."

Someone else was talking, what did he say? I bit back a groan of frustration. A fresh round of tears washed down her face as she looked up at the shadow. My eye's are getting heavy and I'm really tired. _Sleep_, I need to sleep_. Ow._ What the-? Oh, they're moving me. _Ow! _Someone was pushing on my side, hard, it hurts so much. I want to tell them to stop, to yell at them that it hurts but I can't speak. I try to focus again.

_Where's Andy? She'll stop them..._

I look around but I can't tell which blury shape is her. I try to focus on something else, anything. I can hear them talking, I think they're trying to talk to me, but I can't focus and I can't respond. It hurts so much. Everything is swimming and it's getting blury. I try to fight it, to respond, to say something. I feel a warm hand fix itself into mine as I'm moved.

_Andy._

I want to sigh in relief but I can't figure out how to, her hand is so warm in mine.. I'm cold, I realize again wanting to shiver but not knowing how to. It's like I can't control my body, I can't make it do _anything_. I watched the dim light from above me - the sky, I realize belatedly - moves by slowly yet... it all blends together. I see more lights, blue and red blinking lights.

Then black. Everything turns black.

* * *

"We'll meet you at the hospital when we have this under control, McNally." Oliver watched paralysed as the paramedics rushed his brother into the ambulance, McNally nodded numbly as she ascended into the bus. Both officers head snapped up as the paramedics words rang out.

"He's in v-fib. We need to get him to the hospital now." One of the paramedics yelled, shutting the door in the Oliver's face. He couldn't move as the ambulance left, speeding down the road.

He deaftly looked down at his hands. Sam's blood was on his hands. He vaguely remembered pushing his hands down on top of Andy's, trying to stop the ocean from spreading.

"Sir?"

Oliver's head snapped up meeting the concerned eyes of his rookie, he looked back down at his hands and noticed with a start that his hands were shaking. He gripped them into tight fists, trying to control them.. trying to control the shaking that would eventually engulf his body if he didn't do something. He took a deep breath to steady himself and accepted the wet rag Epstein handed him and removed the blood carefully from his hands.

"What do we got?" Oliver transitioned into T.O. mode as he headed toward the abandoned crusier with the shot out windows. He stopped at the opening of the alley, in between the blood of his brother and the blood of the man who...

Shot him, not killed. Sammy's not dead. _Yet_, a traitorous voice in the deep recesses of his mind voiced. He shook his head to clear the sickening thoughts and turned to his rookie.

"One guy in the alley, McNally put three in his chest. There's still two inside. As best as we can tell there's at least 8 hostages including the three employees." Epstein updated him.

"Is hostage negotiation here yet?" Oliver chose to ignore his looks, needing to fix one problem at a time. Focus on the job at hand.

"Yeah, they're here." Jerry said, coming up behind the officers. "What happened here? Someone said Swarek was shot?" Jerry face was unreadable, he was trying to keep it professional - they all were.

Oliver sighed and relayed everything he saw. Jerry shook his head and began muttering before he looked up and spoke directly to Oliver.

"We need to get someone down there to get McNally's statement and uh Swarek's too. When he can." Jerry avoided eye contact with either officer. "Secure the scene as best you can, clear the alley and figure out how this guy got past Swarek. I'll be in front, we still have a hostage situation in there."

Oliver and Epstein watched as Jerry walked over to the Mobile Command set up in front of the store with his head hung low. Without a word Epstein went back to the crusier and gathered some police tape to rope off the crime scene.

As Epstein roped the tape around the crusier and the alley opening Oliver headed down the alley and checked every nook and crany to make sure there were no more surprises. He found an old pick up behind the store, hidden by some carefully placed wooden paletes and a dumpster.

It was parked by a metal door, the back door to the convienence store he guessed, that was propped open with a broken piece of wood. The passanger side door was ajar, Ollie guessed the shooter had gotten spooked when Sam went looking around in the alley, must have went to check it out and when he saw two cops, guns drawn, he felt trapped and fired.

Oliver checked the back door, clearing it of possible threats. He radioed in to Jerry and filled him in on what he found in the alley. Defending Sam, saying he nearly missed the truck himself. Jerry told him to wait for back up and to not enter the building. Oliver couldn't help the gruff sigh that escaped his mouth. He heard Epstein's aproach behind him and turned back.

"This is going to be a long day."

They were leaving the station when all hell broke loose. Luke had agreed to lunch, even offering to go out and pick it up. He offered mainly to get away from prying eyes, he needed time by himself to think. He was halfway out the door when he heard the call.

_Officer Down._

Two words that haunted every cop.

Two words that caused a deep pain in every cops heart, knowing it was one of their own.

Two words that every cop dreads to hear.

Two words that were presently ringing in the ears of every cop at the 15.

Luke had rushed back to the conference room letting Riley and Noelle know. It hadn't taken long to find out who it was. Luke would never admit it, though he was sure it showed on his face, but he was relived.. When he had heard that McNally and Swarek were first on scene he was so sure it had been her..

"Swarek's at the hospital, no news on his condition. I'm heading down to the hosptial to sit with McNally." Frank Best's voice dragged him out of him spiraling thoughts.

Unsure of what to do Luke gathered his things and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked, eye brows raised. She was worried he was going to her, that he was getting sucked back in.

"I'm going to help with the hostage negotiations, I can't sit here on this case while all of this is going on. Our case is going no where, I need a break from it." Luke said as he retreated out of the room, not waiting to see if his partner would follow. She did.

Catching the tail end of Gail's conversation with Nash, all of them on their way our to the Barn, Luke froze.

"Shaw said there was a lot of blood. Andy was histerical. It didn't look good." Gail relayed the information to the -for lack of a better term- Junior Detective. "Which one are you going to?"

Nash looked up and met Gail's eyes unwaivering, "We can't do anything to help Sam, Frank went to the hospital - he's with her, he'll call if anything happens."

"She shot him. The guy that shot Sam, I mean." Gail said quietly. "She killed him." A few people had been listening and they shook their heads, all of them knew how hard it was to take a life - even if they deserved it.

Gail noticed Luke and Riley standing a few feet away and sneered, "Don't you have a case to obsess about?"

Luke didn't take the bait, instead he said, "I want to help."

Nash and Gail both eyed him for minute then nodded simulateously, under any other circumstance it would have been comical.

"Then let's go." Gail quipped and headed for the door.

The two cops headed out to their car, Luke was about to join them when Riley pulled him back.

"What about our case? We have no way of knowing when he's going to strike next, we have to be ready." She gave him a dubious look.

"Look, I get how important this is... but we can help here. You said it, we don't know what our guy is going to do. We haven't found anything in our files.. Ri, I've got to help." He held his hand out to her, a silent request for her to join him. She sighed and caved, taking his hand they headed out to their car.

* * *

Oliver Shaw stood by as the Detectives and Hostage Negotiation team discussed what to do. He didn't want to be there. Who would? His best friend was in the hospital, in surgery. He might not- _Knock it off, Oliver. He'll be fine, Sammy's a fighter._ He huffed out a sigh and walked away, he had to call Sarah. She needed to know.

"Hey Ollie." Sarah answered. Trying to keep his tone light he opted for his usual pet name.

"Hey little lady." He knew she hated when he called her that. Sure enough, she groaned.

"What do you want Oliver?" She nearly growled it but he could hear the smile in her voice.

He stayed quiet for a minute too long and she became worried, "Ollie, what is it?"

"It's Sammy." He was relieved when his voice didn't shake; he needed to stay strong today for these people, Sammy's people.

She stilled her movements in her home, she had been making lunch for her family when Oliver called. She dropped the butter knive she had been using to make her son a PBJ, "What happened Ollie? Is my brother okay?" Her voice raised several octaves and her husband and son looked over at her concerned.

"You need to come to the city, Sarah. Sammy..." His breath hitched, "Sammy's been shot."

Oliver could hear her gasping for breath, trying desperately not to cry, hoping like hell that Oliver was pulling the worst practical joke anyone could think of. Her husband came up to her, wrapping his arms around her holding her close. He took the phone from her.

"Oliver? It's Chris. _Shh, it's okay honey._"

"He's at St. Michael's." Oliver said, skipping small talk.

"We're on our way." The line went dead.

Oliver took a deep breath, his breath hitching slightly in his throat once more before he gathered himself and went back to the group. Jerry looked up expectantly, thinking he had been talking to someone at the hospital about Sam.

"I, uh, called Sarah. They're on their way." Jerry's face fell and he nodded. "So what's the plan, Jer?"

"Give them a chance to surrender, if they don't take it then we breach. It's the only way."

* * *

_A/N: Alright the next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow. It's written, I just need to fine tune it and maybe add a little more... I don't know. So tell me what you think and I apologize again for making you all wait so long for an update especially on such a cliff hanger. Reviews, comments, suggestions, etc are welcome. -Emily_


	6. Sin of Omission

_A/N: As promised a speedy new chapter. This chapter is chalk full of drama - enjoy!_

* * *

Luke had been standing out of the way; watching, assessing, thinking. Riley watched him from the corner of her eye, she was worried about him. When he had rushed into the conference room she had thought there was another body, that their guy had struck again. But no, it was _her_. Andy McNally.

Riley mentally kicked herself, it's not like the girl was doing it on purpose - she didn't shoot her partner. Those few moments when they hadn't known who it was, she had seen shear panic on his face, he looked devastated and she knew immediately that he thought it was her.

Riley shook her head, pushing her thoughts away, she needed to keep her mind busy. She focused back on the plans laid out before them, she had easily inserted herself in the negotiations. She's always had a knack for diffusing tense situations since she was little.

She took a step toward Luke to get his attention, he jerked his arm away from her unconsciously.

"Luke." Her voice was equal parts hurt and anger.

He looked up at her as if realizing she was there. "Sorry, Riley. Just.. lost in thought I guess."

He went to take a step toward the others and she stopped him wrapping her fingers around his wrist. He rose an eyebrow in question, she dropped her hand. She gestured that they move a few feet away, he shook his head mystified obviously not understanding.

"I need to talk to you." She explained.

He sighed and complied, both unaware that they had a small audience of two.

"What's wrong?"

"You look troubled, talk to me, Luke." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Now's not the time."

"If it interferes with work-" She was interrupted with a growl. She looked up at him surprised.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"Work. That's all you seem to care about." He rolled his eyes, glancing away from her.

"Is that really what you think?" She was shocked, how could he think she didn't care.

"It's what I see." He said, looking back at her, an unfamiliar hardness in his eyes.

Their audience of two were watching in shock, they hadn't picked up on the underlying relationship between the two detectives. No one else was paying any attention to the pair, they were out of ear shot and the others were focused on the crisis at hand.

"You know what _I_ see?" She asked him, forcing him to look at her before she continued. "I see you setting yourself up to get hurt, again. Standing there, thinking about her. You were worried it was her that got shot - you were ready to run to her bedside and hold her hand." She was shaking her head in disgust.

"This is about Andy?" He asked incredulously.

"After everything she's done to you- you're so willing to just run back to her." She spat at him.

Before either detective had time to respond a member of their audience interrupted, and she was pissed.

"Excuse me? What Andy did to _him_?" Gail's steely voice pierced the air surrounding the couple though not loud enough to attract the attention of those around them.

Luke and Riley's head snapped toward her voice, one face full of fear the other full of rage.

"_Andy_ did nothing wrong in their relationship, she loved him."

"What about Sam Swar-" Riley began and was cut off by Tracie.

"She fought her feelings for him. She pushed him away because she wanted to make things work with Luke. She loved them both but she chose Luke, mainly because Sam pushed her to him - Sam didn't want to break them up because of him, he only wanted her happy. _He's_ the one that messed everything up." Tracie stated, seething with anger she jerked her thumb at Luke.

"She put up with a lot of his shit, I still don't know how she did it." Gail put in with a sneer.

Luke, who a moment ago looked green at Tracie's words, snapped his head to Gail and took up the defensive, "Oh, I seem to remember you were damn okay with how I handled myself, Gail."

Riley, Gail, and Tracie were shocked. Both women looked at Gail disbelieving.

"Gail?" Tracie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gail shifted uncomfortably, "It was after he split with Andy and it was a mistake." She glared at Luke, she wanted to hit him.

Luke took the gibe in stride and glared at Gail who was recalling the words that had drawn her into the argument in the first place.

"What did she mean by 'after everything she's done to you'? Andy didn't do anything to you, Luke." Gail's eyes bore into his, making him flinch.

Riley looked back and forth between the two, not understanding what was going on. What did she mean 'Andy didn't do anything to him'..? She cheated on him and stuck with her, when they were engaged he fought off the advances made by his ex.. and then she left him. Not only that, she left him for Swarek. What the_ hell_ was going on?

Riley turned to Luke confusion and anger on her face. Gail and Tracie saw this.

"You lied to her." Tracie said finally understanding.

"You blamed it all on Andy. You bastard." Gail snarled at him.

Riley was in denial, she wanted to believe Luke - her Luke - the man she loved. she became defensive, "Don't blame him for what your tramp of a friend did."

Both women looked as though they had been slapped, Tracie immediately reached out to hold Gail back knowing full well she would go after the unsuspecting detective - hell, Tracie wanted to go after the woman.

"For such an _amazing_ fucking detective, you really are stupid." Gail quipped, anger dripping from her voice. "He cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend. All. Night. Long." She enunciated each word to make her point.

Riley slowly, numbly turned to Luke, searching for the truth, needing to know that she was wrong. That everything he'd told her - it was the truth, it had to be.. But when she saw his face she knew - he lied to her.

* * *

Andy hardly noticed when people started pouring into the waiting room, she had been there for God knows how long waiting. Just waiting.

They had brought Sam into surgery a few hours earlier. That was the last update she got, _'He's in surgery, we'll know more once we get in there. Someone will be out to update you.'_ No one had come out to update her. She was beginning to wonder if they ever would.

She held her head in her hands, the tears had stopped but only because she was sure they had run out. There were no more tears to shed.

She felt a hand pat her back tentatively and she looked up for the first time since the doors had been closed in her face and she sat down to wait. She glanced around her and was slightly surprised, so many people were there - for Sam.

"McNally?" Frank Best's tentative voice came from her right, she realized belatedly that it was his hand on her back. She knew that look, there was pity and concern mixed with pure grief. She knew the question he would ask next if she didn't say anything.

"Don't." He understood immediately, much to her relief. He couldn't blame her, she obviously wasn't okay so why ask.

He nodded and said simply, "When you're ready, we need to know what happened McNally."

She nodded once. She couldn't do much else. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart, she kept replaying the moment over and over in her head.. She shook her head to clear the image of him on the ground. Of his blood pouring out of his body. Her small hands did nothing to hold it in.

She looked down at her hands and noticed with a start that she was still covered in his blood. He was all over her hands and her arms, soaked in her uniform. She shuddered, clenching her hands into fists she looked around her again.

She wondered briefly how the hostage situation had been handled, surely by now... Her thoughts were halted when she noticed something. She cast a weary glance across the room.

Most of the people assembled were glancing at her as if she was a rabid dog, she couldn't blame them, not really - she couldn't imagine what she looked like matted with drying blood and dirt all over her hands, face, clothes, some of it was even in her hair. She sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands not caring about the blood anymore.

Because her head was down, she didn't notice when some time later a small brunette entered the waiting room, flanked by a man and a child, tears running endlessly down her face. The woman's eyes immediately landed on Andy and Frank, she took a seat directly across from them. She didn't say anything, she just sat and cried silently and waited - all the while studying Andy.

* * *

When Andy spoke it was quiet, almost a whisper, her voice thick with emotion, "I shot him."

The room grew quiet, listening intently on her words. Several people stopping mid-sentence to look over at the young, distraught cop.

"The man in the alley?" Frank asked carefully leaning forward to catch her words.

She nodded.

"He shot Sam. So I - I had to. I shot him... three times." She never took her hands from her face. "I killed him." Frank nodded once solemnly. No matter the circumstances killing someone stays with you.

"Can you tell me from the beginning?" He asked gently, resting his hand on her back again. She flinched at the contact and he withdrew his hand, she nodded in return.

"We got the call as we were heading to lunch. Armed robbery in a convenience store." Frank nodded and motioned for another cop to write down her statement.

She continued with a humorless laugh, "He told me to listen to him, nothing reckless, he was the boss." In spite of the situation she smiled at the memory of their easy banter and effortless flirting.

Fresh tears prickled at her eyes.

"When we got there, we could see two armed men inside the building. They lined up the hostages along the windows.. human shields." She shook her head in disgust. "Sam called in backup before we cleared the street. He-he cleared the alley, I saw him clear it."

She choked back a sob, not wanting to break down in front these people. She took a breath to steady herself and she looked up, bypassing the searching eyes of those around her and settling on the far wall of the waiting room.

"I don't know what happened.. one minute we were standing there waiting for backup and then..." She couldn't stop the tears or the hitch in her voice. She closed her eyes briefly before looking over at Best. He gripped her hand.

"I heard gun shots." She stopped, trying to collect herself, to control her breathing.

"And you ducked?" Best pressed, guessing her actions.

She nodded, "I ducked. I heard glass shatter to my left, I looked and.. he wasn't there. I stood up and I.. I saw him.. on the ground." She stopped again, her eyes clouding with darkness, reliving the experience. Best squeezed her hand and she continued with a slight hitch in her breath. "I looked down the alley and I saw the - the shooter. I shot him."

Frank looked around the room quickly and then back towards Andy. "Three times, right?"

She focused on his face as if she hadn't heard him, eventually she nodded. "Yeah. I had to make sure he couldn't.. I just kept pulling the trigger before..." Best nodded letting her know it was okay.

"I ran over to Sam and.. Oh, God. There was so much blood, Frank." Her breath hitched again and she began rambling, "His eyes, they were so empty. He was breathing but it was labored and-and wet. I tried to stop the bleeding- it just kept.." She looked down at her hands again, they were shaking and still covered with blood. _His_ blood.

"Andy." She slowly looked over toward the unfamiliar voice, she saw a young brunette sitting across from her and with a start she realized who it was immediately though they had never met.

Sam had told her all about this woman, shown her a picture of the pair when they were little. They had the same dark hair, the same soft brown eyes, and she suspected the same breath-taking smile framed with those signature Swarek dimples - though Andy couldn't ever imagine seeing them on her after what had happened today.

"Sarah." Andy breathed, an silent apology at her lips.

The young brunette shook her head. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Andy nodded numbly, heading silently to the bathroom with Sam's sister.

* * *

_A/N: So how are you guys liking it so far?_

_I'm sorry to tell you amazing readers that I won't be updating for a little while. I start school tomorrow but more importantly I need to take some time to map out where I want this story to go. I'll try to update as much as possible but I want this to be a good story for you guys, hence my taking time to work out the story line. I promise I'll work as fast as possible on it!_

_As always; reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome!_

_Thank you all for your support._

_-Emily_


End file.
